codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex Triplet Colors
If you don't get what's going on here, you might want to check out Hexadecimal, an introduction to web colors. Hex Triplet Colors are web colors used for font families and userbox designing. A |- ! Alizarin Crimson |Hex= #E32636 || |- !Amber |Hex= #FFBF00 || |- !Amethyst |Hex= #9966CC || |- !Apricot |Hex= #FBCEB1 || |- !Aqua |Hex= #00FFFF || |- !Aquamarine |Hex= #7FFFD4 || |- !Asparagus |Hex= #7BA05B || |- !Azure |Hex= #007FFF || |} B |- ! Beige |Hex= #F5F5DC || |- !Bistre |Hex= #3D2B1F || |- !Black |Hex= #000000|| |- !Blue |Hex= #0000FF|| |- !Bondi blue |Hex= #0095B6|| |- !Bright green |Hex= #66FF00|| |- !Bright turquoise |Hex= #08E8DE|| |- !Brown |Hex= #964B00|| |- !Buff |Hex= #F0DC82 || |- !Burgundy |Hex= #900020 || |- !Burnt Orange |Hex= #CC5500 || |- !Burnt Sienna |Hex= #E97451 || |- !Burnt Umber |Hex= #8A3324 || |} C |- ! Cardinal |Hex= #C41E3A|| |- !Carmine |Hex= #960018|| |- !Carnation |Hex= #F95A61|| |- !Carrot orange |Hex= #ED9121|| |- !Celadon |Hex= #ACE1AF|| |- !Cerise |Hex= #DE3163|| |- !Cerulean |Hex= #007BA7|| |- !Cerulean blue |Hex= #2A52BE|| |- !Chartreuse |Hex= #7FFF00|| |- !Chartreuse yellow |Hex= #DFFF00|| |- !Chestnut |Hex= #CD5C5C|| |- !Chocolate |Hex= #7B3F00|| |- !Cinnabar |Hex= #E34234|| |- !Cinnamon |Hex= #D2691E || |- !Cobalt |Hex= #0047AB || |- !Copper |Hex= #B87333 || |- !Copper Rose |Hex= #996666 || |- !Golden Yellow |Hex= #FFD700|| |- !Coral Red |Hex= #FF4040 || |- !Corn |Hex= #FBEC5D || |- !Cornflower Blue |Hex= #E34234|| |- !Cream |Hex= #FFFDD0 || |- !Crimson |Hex= #DC143C || |- !Cyan |Hex= #00FFFF || |} D |- ! Denim |Hex= #1560BD || |- !Dodger blue |Hex= #1E90FF|| |} E |- ! Eggplant |Hex= #990066 || |} F |- ! Fern green |Hex= #4F7942|| |- !Flax |Hex= #EEDC82|| |- !Forest green |Hex= #228B22|| |- !French Rose |Hex= #F64A8A|| |- !Fuchsia |Hex= #FF00FF|| |} G |- ! Garnet | Hex= #990012|| |- ! Gold |Hex= #FFD700|| |- !Goldenrod |Hex= #DAA520|| |- !Grey |Hex= #808080|| |- !Gray-asparagus |Hex= #465945|| |- !Green |Hex= #00FF00|| |- !Green-yellow |Hex= #ADFF2F|| |} H |- ! Heliotrope |Hex= #DF73FF|| |- !Hollywood Cerise |Hex= #F400A1|| |- !Hot Magenta |Hex= #FF00CC|| |- !Hot Pink |Hex= #FF69B4|| |} I |- ! International Klein Blue |Hex= #002FA7|| |- !International orange |Hex= #FF4F00|| |- !Ivory |Hex= #FFFFF0|| |} J |} K |- ! Khaki (X11) |Hex= #F0E68C|| |} L |- ! Lavender blue |Hex= #CCCCFF || |- !Lavender blush |Hex= #FFF0F5|| |- !Lavender grey |Hex= #BDBBD7|| |- !Lavender magenta |Hex= #EE82EE|| |- !Lavender pink |Hex= #FBAED2|| |- !Lavender purple |Hex= #967BB6|| |- !Lavender rose |Hex= #FBA0E3|| |- !Lemon |Hex= #FDE910|| |- !Lemon chiffon |Hex= #FFFACD|| |- !Lilac |Hex= #C8A2C8|| |- !Lime |Hex= #BFFF00|| |- !Linen |Hex= #FAF0E6|| |} M |- !Malachite |Hex= #0BDA51|| |- !Maroon |Hex= #800000|| |- !Mauve |Hex= #E0B0FF|| |- !Medium carmine |Hex= #AF4035|| |- !Medium Purple |Hex= #9370DB|| |- !Midnight Blue |Hex= #003366|| |- !Mint Green |Hex= #98FF98|| |- !Moss green |Hex= #ADDFAD|| |- !Mountbatten pink |Hex= #997A8D|| |- !Mustard |Hex= #FFDB58|| |} N |- ! Navy Blue |Hex= #000080|| |} O |- ! Old Gold |Hex= #CFB53B|| |- !Old Lace |Hex= #FDF5E6|| |- !Old Lavender |Hex= #796878|| |- !Old Rose |Hex= #C08081|| |- !Olive |Hex= #808000|| |- !Olive Drab |Hex= #6B8E23|| |- !Olivine |Hex= #9AB973|| |- !Orange (color wheel) |Hex= #FF7F00|| |- !Orange (web) |Hex= #FFA500|| |- !Orange Peel |Hex= #FFA000|| |- !Orchid |Hex= #DA70D6|| |} P |- ! Pastel green |Hex= #77DD77|| |- !Pastel pink |Hex= #FFD1DC|| |- !Peach |Hex= #FFE5B4|| |- !Peach-orange |Hex= #FFCC99|| |- !Peach-yellow |Hex= #FADFAD|| |- !Pear |Hex= #D1E231|| |- !Periwinkle |Hex= #CCCCFF|| |- !Persian blue |Hex= #1C39BB|| |- !Persian green |Hex= #00A693|| |- !Persian indigo |Hex= #32127A|| |- !Persian pink |Hex= #CD5C5C|| |- !Persian red |Hex= #CC3333|| |- !Persian rose |Hex= #FE28A2|| |- !Pine Green |Hex= #01796F|| |- !Pink |Hex= #FFC0CB|| |- !Pink-orange |Hex= #FF9966|| |- !Pomegranate |Hex= #F34723|| |- !Powder blue |Hex= #B0E0E6|| |- !Puce |Hex= #CC8899|| |- !Prussian blue |Hex= #003153|| |- !Pumpkin |Hex= #FF7518|| |- !Purple |Hex= #660099|| |} R |- ! Red |Hex= #FF0000|| |- !Red-violet |Hex= #C71585|| |- ! Regalia |Hex= #522D80|| |- !Robin egg blue |Hex= #00CCCC|| |- !Rose |Hex= #FF007F|| |- !Royal Blue |Hex= #4169E1|| |- !Russet |Hex= #80461B|| |- !Rust |Hex= #B7410E|| |- |} S |- ! Saffron |Hex= #F4C430|| |- !Salmon |Hex= #FF8C69|| |- !Sandy brown |Hex= #F4A460|| |- !Sangria |Hex= #92000A|| |- !Scarlet |Hex= #FF2400|| |- !School bus yellow |Hex= #FFD800|| |- !Sea Green |Hex= #2E8B57|| |- !Seashell |Hex= #FFF5EE|| |- !Selective yellow |Hex= #FFBA00|| |- !Sepia |Hex= #704214|| |- !Shocking Pink |Hex= #FC0FC0|| |- !Silver |Hex= #C0C0C0|| |- ! Sky Blue |Hex= #87CEEB|| |- !Slate gray |Hex= #FE28A2|| |- !Smalt (Dark powder blue) |Hex= #003399|| |- !Spring Green |Hex= #00FF7F|| |- !Steel blue |Hex= #4682B4|| |- !Swamp green |Hex= #ACB78E|| |} T |- ! Tangerine |Hex= #FFCC00|| |- !Taupe |Hex= #483C32|| |- !Tea Green |Hex= #D0F0C0|| |- !Tenné (Tawny) |Hex= #CD5700|| |- !Tennessee Orange |Hex= #FF8200|| |- !Terra cotta |Hex= #E2725B|| |- !Thistle |Hex= #D8BFD8|| |- ! True Blue |Hex= #0073CF|| |- !Turquoise |Hex= #30D5C8|| |- !Tyrian purple |Hex= #66023C|| |} U |} V |- ! Violet |Hex= #8B00FF|| |- !Violet (web)]] |Hex= #EE82EE|| |- !Violet-eggplant |Hex= #991199|| |- !Viridian |Hex= #40826D|| |} W |- ! White |Hex= #FFFFFF|| |- !Wisteria |Hex= #C9A0DC|| |} Y |} Z |} See also a dictionary of HTML colors Bold text Category:color Category:codes Category:hex